Little Purple Flowers
by NathanScott23
Summary: Nathan and Haley finally get around to planting those little purple flowers, but they get…ahem…distracted. [Naley. One Shot]


You know, I'd always wondered about those little purple flowers. I absolutely loved the episode of the fantasy boy draft dates, where Nathan gave Haley the flower and he was like, "Don't say I never gave you anything." I'm pathetic, I was bawling my eyes out then…Anyway, please Read and Review. Mostly importantly, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer – You know the drill, I don't own anything from One Tree Hill, but this idea came from a friend of mine. The actual plot however, is mine.

**Little Purple Flowers**

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people,_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

**- Lifehouse, "You and Me"**

He'd come to the conclusion a long time ago that everything and anything to do with flowers was strictly a girly thing. Well, almost everything…there was this particular type that never failed to capture his attention. Little purple flowers. He didn't even know its name, to them, it was always 'little purple flowers.' And right now, they certainly had his attention. Actually, the dark number '23' that was visible on her lower back as she knelt on the ground to wrestle the dirt was what held his attention. Finally, after betrayal and tears and yet another wedding, they had gotten around to planting the damn things.

Haley was sweating under the hot sun, it warmed the skin on her neck and back, and she could feel beads of slick sweat forming. After struggling for another few seconds to loosen the soil, she groaned and stood up. "I should have brought a trowel, the earth is packed too tightly."

Nathan snapped out of his reverie, "hmmm?"

Haley blew at her fringe with a frustrated breath, "the earth sweetie. It's too hard to plant anything in."

"Oh, right. I'll go get a shovel."

Haley shook her head, "you don't need a shovel Nathan. A trowel will do, these are wildflowers, they have shallow roots."

But it was no use, he had already made up his mind. "Fine," she grumbled, _so much for this being fun_.

Upon his return, Nathan proceeded to viciously unearth the soil. "Stupid macho male ego," Haley muttered under her breath as she seated herself under the shade of a tree.

After five minutes, Nathan was still working away at the soil. "You know, I thought we were just planting a flower bed, not a bloody field!" Haley yelled. In response, he smirked at her and stopped long enough to remove his sweaty shirt, throwing it on the ground. Haley was glad they were in the secluded backyard, where no other teenage girls could possibly catch a glimpse of her husband. Still, she rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. _Oh well, if he's gonna be stubborn, at least he'll look hot while he's doing it_. She took the opportunity to admire him from behind. She'd always loved his back…soft, smooth skin stretched over firm, strong muscles. By now, he was glistening in sweat as it dripped steadily down the length of his body.

"Alright, that's it," she stood up quickly and approached him, "you've had your fun. Can we please plant the flowers now?"

"Haley, I wasn't having fun. You wanted me to loosen up the soil…that's what I was doing!"

Haley glared at him, "I know you're trying to rile me up. Just so you know, it's not working."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "right, sure, you're not peeved. Your cheeks are red though, and you like you're trying to stop yourself from slapping me."

Haley ignored him and bent to pick up the seeds. Before she could get a hold of them, Nathan snatched them away from her and held them high up above her reach.

"I swear Nate, stop being so immature or there'll be no sex for a week!" He laughed.

"Hales, the last time you said that, you didn't want to have sex until we were married again. And how long did you last? Exactly 30 seconds before I started kissing your neck!"

Haley's mouth opened and closed again, unable to think of a retort. Instead, she settled for, "you are such an arrogant prick!"

He finally took pity on her and settled his hands on her waist; she seemed to soften at the gesture. "I'm sorry babe, here," he handed her the pack of seeds. Giving him one last glare, she knelt down again next to the freshly turned earth. Just as she was about to tip the seeds in, she felt a large body push her into the ground.

"NATHAN!"

"Aww, but Hales, you look so cute with dirt smudged on your nose."

Haley swiped furiously at the soil on her face. Nathan didn't have the heart to tell her that she was just making it worse. Apparently though, he was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh no you don't, Mr I-think-I'm-so-cool-that-I'm-gonna-go-around-pushing-innocent-girls-into-the-dirt!" She brushed her soil-covered hand against his warm cheek.

"Hey!"

"Ha! Now you know how it feels!"

She hated to admit it, but Nathan carried off the dirt really well, "great, just my luck. I get pushed into the dirt, but you're the one that's gonna bring in a new trend!"

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, didn't I just tell you that it looks really cute on your nose?"

"Yeah, but I tend to dismiss anything you say as worthless garbage."

"Wow, that really cut deep. This marriage is meant to be based on trust, love, lots and lots of se-"

He was cut short when Haley jumped on him. The couple fell backwards into the damp soil. Haley sat on his chest to anchor him down, "Jesus, what does it take to shut you up!"

Nathan grinned. He flipped them over so that he had her pinned down in the dirt, "do you really need me to answer that question?"

Before she could protest, he nudged her mouth open with his tongue and kissed her somewhat roughly.

He tasted hot and sweet, but with the rich, warm undertone of the moist earth mixed in. It was everywhere…in his hair, on his cheeks, on his naked torso, on his hands. She could feel it gently grinding against the silky skin on her tummy as his hands pulled up her shirt to wander over her stomach. She just thanked god that it wasn't in their mouths as well; now that was definitely a potential mood killer. Her own arms were inching around his neck, desperate to pull him as close as possible. She felt herself losing her senses to the moment. Her hands continued to travel upwards, burying themselves in his soil-caked hair. Hang on, why was there soil in his hair? Why was the surface they were on not their usual bed? She couldn't help but feel something tugging in the back of her mind. Oh…crap. That's right. They were meant to be planting flowers.

"Mm, Nathan," she tore her lips away from his, "we really have to plant these things before it grows dark."

"And then can we have garden sex?"

Haley snorted, "in your dreams."

"Oh don't worry, it will be."

Haley pretended to look appalled, "my, how distasteful."

"Actually, yeah. It is, literally," Nathan stuck his tongue out, "I think I got dirt in my mouth."

Haley sighed, _thanks for nothing god_. _Hello, mood killer!_

Nathan smiled, seeming to sense what she was thinking. He helped her into a sitting position. Together, they buried the tiny seeds into the soil that was now back where it belonged – not all over their bodies. It was dark by the time they'd packed up. As they trudged into the apartment, Nathan looked wistfully back at the flower bed, "are you sure we can't have garden se-"

"No."

"Damn."

**The End**

Well? Please tell me what you think in a review. Also, please check out my other fics and leave a review. Anyway, that was really fun to write, so I hope you liked it!

Shevy


End file.
